User blog:Samurai Santa Claus/Shadow Duel: Lo Wang vs Shadow the Hedgehog
Lo wang; The Shadow Warrior VS Shadow the Hedgehog; The edgiest edgelord to ever edge from edgeytown WHO IS DEADLIEST? Lo Wang Weapons Sword: Crimswords :"What these lack in size, they make up for with speed. Twice the blades, twice the chunks." :—In-game description. :*Blade length: 2 feet :*Weight: 2.65 lbs each :*Materials: 1095 Carbon Steel Axe and Knife: True Patriot :"For those that like to get up close and personal, this tomahawk and knife comes as a set." :—In-game description. *Tomahawk :*Length: 14 inches :*Weight: 3 lbs :*Materials: High Carbon Steel *Scalping Knife :*Blade length: 7 inches :*Weight: .55 lbs :*Materials: High Carbon Steel Rifle: AR-53 :"State of the art just a few years ago, the recent explosion of Chi-tech makes this assault rifle look like a relic. Still, when your back's against the wall, it gets the job done." :—In-game description. :*Weight: 7.3 ibs :*Cartridge: 5.56×45mm NATO :*Action: Short-Stroke, rotating bolt :*Rate of Fire: 750 rpm :*Muzzle Velocity: 2,788.7 fps :*Range: 550 yards :*Feed system: 60-round detachable box magazine :*Sights: Back: Notch, Front: Ring Handgun: Point Five-O :"Kicks like a mule, spits death and looks cool. Sounds like Wang's new best friend." :—In-game description. :*Weight: 4.4 ibs :*Cartridge: .50 AE :*Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt :*Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto :*Muzzle Velocity: 1750 fps :*Range: 220 yards :*Feed system: 12-round detachable stick magazine :*Sights: Iron SMG: Wang Touch :"The standard issue weapon for ZillaCorps during the Collision, these conventional weapons have mostly found their way into civilian hands. Its high rate of fire makes it a perfect pest control tool." :—In-game description. :*Weight: 4.36 ibs :*Cartridge: 4.6×30mm :*Action: Gas-Operated, Short-Stroke, rotating bolt :*Rate of fire: 950 rpm :*Muzzle Velocity: 2,411 fps :*Range: 220 yards :*Feed system: 40-round detachable box magazine :*Sights: Iron Heavy Machine Gun: MG Triple-6 :"This updated M60 is about as conventional as post-Collision weapons get." :—In-game description. :*Weight: 23.15 lbs :*Cartrige: 7.62x51mm NATO :*Action: Gas-operated, short-stroke piston, open bolt :*Rate of fire: 550-650 rpm :*Muzzle velocity: 2,800 fps :*Effective range: 1,200 yards :*Feed system: 100-Round chain fed box :*Sights: Rear notch, front blade Rocket Launcher: Last Kiss Goodbye :"Old fashioned but deadly as ever, equip it with Chi-power upgrades and send your favorite monster a poison rocket sandwich." :—In-game description. :*Weight: 31 lbs :*Rocket: 84×246 mmR :*Rate of fire: 6 rpm :*Muzzle velocity: 840 fps :*Effective range: 545 yards :*Feed system: Hinged breech :*Sights: Open iron sights :*Rockets carried: 33 Minigun: Raven :"This gun is called the BMFBFBMFG. But his friends call him Clarence." :—In-game description. :*Weight: 85 lbs :*Cartrige: 7.62×51mm NATO :*Action: Electrically driven rotary breech :*Rate of fire: 2,000-6,000 rpm :*Muzzle velocity: 2,800 fps :*Effective range: 1,093 yards :*Feed system: 200-Round chain-fed drum Laser: Feuerfaust :"When scientists started integrating Chi-tech into weapons, the results were unpredictable. Take this wrist-mounted device which creates a heat ray that incinerates anything it touches. Great for parties." :—In-game description. *The ammo for this thing is a chi powered ring that levetates around the gauntlet. It the beam itself lasts 8.33 seconds per chi ring, and he carries 8 of them Chi Bending: Powers than Lo Wang can manifest by manipulating his own energy. The powers that he can do are as fallows: *Healing Flame: Creates a feild around Lo Wang that heals every cell in his body, but it can be interupted by attacks *One with Nature: Heals Wang overtime. While not nearly as fast as Healing Flame, it's a passive power that's always active *Serene Mind: Replenishes Wang's pool of Chi, works similar to Healing Flame *Chi-Blast: Lo Wang launches a shockwave of energy that knocks back even the biggest of foes *Force Slash: Wang launches a huge eneegy wave from his sword that cuts everything in it's path *Grip of Darkness: Dark spikes erupt from the ground and impale enemies in various places, immobilizing them *Killer Instinct: The closer to death Wang gets the stronger he becomes *Shared Pain: Damage done to Wang is also caused to his enemies *Vanish: turns Wang invisible *Sting: Wang energizes his melee weapons with Chi and preforms a long range forward thrust *Vortex: Wang spins around, creating what is basically 360° buzzsaw that sslices everything within reach in half *Shadow Fury: Lo Wang's most powerful Chi technique, He becomes tougher, better, faster, and stronger. Chi surges through his body, making almost invincible, he can dismember almost anything in the blink of an eye, he absorbs the life and energy of whatever he hits, and unleashes a Force Slash with every swing of his sword. It lasts 20 seconds Shadow Weapons Sword: Samurai Blade *Blade length: 6.5 feet *Weight: 4 lbs *Materials: tamahagane steel Knife: Survival Knife *Blade length: 6.3 inches *Weight: .9 lb *Materials: Steel Rifle: SIG SG 551 *Weight: 7.5 lbs *Cartrige: 5.56×45mm NATO *Action: Gas operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 700 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 2,788.7 fps *Effective range: 109-437 yards *Feed system: 30-Round detachable box magazine *Sights: Rear: rotating diopter drum, front: hooded post Handgun: Heckler & Kotch USP Tactical *Weight: 1.7 lbs *Cartrige: .45 ACP *Action: Recoil operated *Rate of fire: Semi-Auto *Muzzle velocity: 830 fps *Effective range: 55 yards *Feed system: 10-Round magazine *Sights: Iron SMG: MP5 *Weight: 6 lbs *Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum *Muzzle Velocity: 1,033 fps *Range: 109 yards *Feed System: 40-round detachable box magazine *Action: Roller-delayed blowback, closed bolt *Rate of Fire: 800 rpm *Sights: Iron. Rear: rotary drum; front: hooded post Heavy Machine Gun: M1919 Browning *Weight: 31 lbs *Cartrige: .30-06 Springfield *Action: Recoil operated *Rate of fire: 400-600 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 2,800 fps *Effective range: 1,500 yards *Feed system: 30-Round box *Sights: Holographic Rocket Launcher: AT-4 *Weight: 18 lbs *Rocket: Fin-stabilized projectile with HEAT warhead *Rate of fire: 10 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 950 fps *Range: 328-547 yards *Sights: iron *Rockets carried: 6 Minigun: T134 *Cartrige: 7.62×51mm NATO *Action: Electrically driven rotary breech *Rate of fire: 2,000-6,000 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 2,800 fps *Effective range: 1,093 yards *Feed system: 40-Round chain-fed drum Laser: Laser Rifle the Laser Rifle can fire a powerful laser beam capable shooting through multiple objects and enemies. In addition, its shots can bounce off walls. A Laser Rifle can fire a total of twenty shots, and once those run out, it becomes useless. Chaos Control: Shadow manipulates chaos energy to preform the fallowing: *Chaos Control: Allows shadow to slow down or stop time at will *Chaos Blast: Shadow sends out an explotion of Chaos energy that severely damages any enemy in the vicinity *Chaos spear: A spear shaped projectile of pure Chaos energy *Chaos Arrow: Weaker Chaos Spears fired in rapid succession *Chaos Attack: Shadows fists and feet are enhanced with Chaos energy, increasing his striking strength *Chaos Burst: Shadow teleports away from an attack X-Factors *Physicality: Lo Wang is very physically strong as he can easily slice people in half, kick japanese gate doors off of their hinges, fire his Heavy Machine Gun from the hip with almost no recoil, kill demons nearly 10 times his size with just his fists, over power demons that can shatter concrete pillers, and slash through high grade steel (which would require 250-590 megapascels). He's also fast enough to dodge bullet, rockets, and laser bolts at point blank, agile enough to jump across roof tops, durable enough to take hits from demons that can shatter concrete, and fall from a 4 story building and not be effected by it; Shadow is strong enough to slice through robots, can run at, atleast, 765 mph, and can fight perfectly on par with Sonic the Hedgehog whom can run at about 3,000 mph, and whose spindash is fast enough to generate enough force to rip through steel, which puts his minimum spindash speed at 499,125 mph *Logistics: Lo Wang can teleport to and fro Dragon Mountain, which has a gun shop run by a demon named Larry who has an unlimited supply of ammunition of all types, high calibur, low calibure, rockets, you name it. Allowing Lo Wang to stock up on ammo if he runs out. He also carries a set amount of ammo for each weapon. 11 magazines for his Rifle and SMG, 12 magazines for his Handguns, 7 boxes for his Heavy Machine Gun, 33 rockets, and 3 drums for his Minigun; Shadow often gets his weapons from fallen enemies, but he doesn't carry extra ammo and either discards empty guns, or gets more ammo off of dead enemies *Skill: Lo Wang is a master swordsman, namley Kenjutsu (japanese swordfighting), Iaijutsu (japanese sword draw), and dual sword fighting. He's also a firearms expert, weilding any gun he gets his hands on with extreme accuracy and skill, and has mastered Chi Bending, allowing him to all kinds of crazy shit. He's slaughtered city-fulls of Yakuza (literally), and completely wiped out hoards of demons on his own; Shadow is skilled enough to use Chaos Control at will and fight perfectly on par with, and sometimes defeat Sonic, Knuckles, assassins, and even aliens *Expeirience: Lo Wang has been on his own since he was 5, and he's fought and killed every enemy on This list and This list, and even immortal gods; Shadow has fought Sonic, robots, soldiers, and aliens. He has no known combat training and mostly relys on his speed and Chaos powers *Arrogance: Lo Wang is quite confident in his abilities and hardly takes anything seriously, he often takes opponents head-on without fear while simultaniously making dick jokes; Shadow is VERY confident in his abilities, often stoping mid-battle to monoluge about how he's the Ultimate Lifeform and how much better he is than you Category:Blog posts